


You are not Titanium

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Concussions, Crying, Deadpool AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Heavy Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith doesnt know that, Lance does, Lancr is Deadpool, M/M, Spideypool Klance AU, Tears, Whump, keith is spiderman, klangst, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: He was in class when he heard about it.Minding his own business, trying to ignore the fact that Sendak is spitballing the back of his head every five minutes, trying to finish this damned Calculus homework before he gets home so he can spend time with Lance.Then the teacher, Ms. Altea, turns on her computer to show them some diagram, and the news shows up instead.There’s a battle going on just beside chinatown, between Deadpool- no, Wade and- and someone he can’t see.He can’t tell if Wade is winning.He politely asks to use the bathroom, and, well, since Ms. Altea knows his little secret, she lets him run off whenever needed.So he runs to her office and changes into his suit, and jumps out of the window.





	You are not Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know where this came from WHOOPS

 

 

 

He was in class when he heard about it.

Minding his own business, trying to ignore the fact that Sendak is spitballing the back of his head every five minutes, or flicking it, he can’t twll, trying to finish this damned Calculus homework before he gets home so he can spend time with Lance.

Then the teacher, Ms. Altea, turns on her computer to show them some diagram, and the news shows up instead.

There’s a battle going on just beside chinatown, between Deadpool- no, Wade and- and someone he can’t see.

He can’t tell if Wade is winning.

He politely asks to use the bathroom, and, well, since Ms. Altea knows his little secret, she lets him run off whenever needed.

So he runs to her office, drops off his bag of stuff underneath the desk, and changes, as fast as he can, of course, into his suit, and jumps out of the window.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Of course.

Of course it’s Taskmaster, the one god damn villain Dea- Wade can defeat without him.

Of course it’s the one damned villain Keith has yet to defeat.

He helps anyways.

He takes out the little henchmen trying, and succeeding, to shoot at Wade, leaving freshly healed scars while he laughs and drives Taskmaster insane.

”Would you- Stop, just-“

”Are you doing the chicken dance?” Keith asks, a bullet grazing his upper bicep. He hisses in pain, taking out the last guy, the one who tried to shoot him, and covering up the wound with web. 

“Yup!” Wade calls back cheerfully, wiggling his ass in Keith’s direction.

Keith rolled his eyes exaspertedly, webbing to the building beside Dea- Wade, he has to keep reminding himself to say that, hanging upside down on a web.

“Hey Spidey! Come to help me?” He turned his head to face Keith, sending him a wink bye closing one eyehole with his fingers.

Keith frowned, non-visible through the mask.

”Can we just take him down and leave? I have class,” Keith calls out, watching Taskmaster look between the two of them out of the corner of his eyes.

”Oh, yeah, ‘course,” He can see the mask stretch where he grins. “I got class too, even if I’d want to spend time with y’a!”

Keith huffed. “Whatever, I seriously nee-“

The hair on the back his neck tingled, giving him just enough warning to shoot off the wall, avoiding a knife that was heading straight for his stomach.

”Jesus, give a guy a warning,” Wade muttered, stopping his dance and pulling out a gun beside Keith. 

“No shit,” Keith growled, crossing his arms. “Can we-“

”Hurry up, Jesus, yes, I know,” Wade probably rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t really tell, with the mask, and all. “Alright, let’s go, then-“ He pulled the trigger on his gun, which Taskmaster narrowly avoided, jumping onto the roof of a car.

Keith, seeing a good opportunity, and being completely sleep deprived, shoots webs at him, intending to knock him off.

But- but then, Taskmaster pulls out a katana, and hits the web out of the air and at Wade, who’s busy reloading a gun.

”Wade, look out-!”

The web attaches to his shoulder and the brick wall behind him, locking him into place.

”Shit-“

”Thank God,” he’s pretty sure he can hear Taskmaster mutter that, before he’s coming at Keith with the katana, and he can figure out every move Keith will make before he knows what he’s going to do.

”Shit, shit, shitting fuck,” Keith says, ducking an attack that would’ve taken off his head. A knee finds it’s way to his stomach as he ducks, making him gasp and stumble backwards, sucking in a wet gulp of air. “Wade-“ The handle of the sword is slammed into his cheek, sending him back another couple of feet. “Wa-“

”This shit is hard to cut through, give me two fucking minutes!”

He dodges another attack, webbing a lamppost nearby and hauling himself upwards. Taskmaster tries to grab him by the ankle, but he misses by half an inch- he can feel the wind hit his foot- and Keith lands in a crouch, sweat dripping down his back.

”What, is it national ‘miss-a-hit’ day?” Keith scoffs, cocking his head. “I know you can do better than that! I’ve seen you do bett-“

And his ‘spidey-sense’, Lance named it that, starts to tingle again, prickling the back of his neck. 

He swings to a billboard, hanging off of it sideways, but there’s nothing where he used to be.

Wai-

By the time he realizes his neck is still tingling, he’s toppling through the air, hastily pressing his web slinger. 

The drop is too fast, or his web isn’t fast enough, because he hits the ground with a muted groan, string falling beside him as he rolls to his feet.

He grits his teeth when his back screams in protest, choosing to deal with Taskmaster and his injuries later.

”Oh my God, is that a sword? That’s my biggest fucking weakness!” Keith calls out, twisting to avoid a swing by said sword, Taskmaster somehow moving fast enough for Keith not to notice. “Good gues-“

And the prickly feeling is back, right on time, just as he moves sideways to avoid a fucking lead pipe to the back of his knees. 

The lead pipe, he realizes, is being held by Wade, and instead of his knees, hits Taskmaster’s shins (Don’t judge him; he’s short and Taskmaster’s tall).

”Wade!”

”What? I knew you’d move-“

Taskmaster somehow avoided it, instead throwing himself at Keith, knocking the breath out of his lungs as he falls on the rough cement, dazed from hitting his head.

He vaguely recognizes D- Wade coming to him and hauling Taskmaster off, throwing him a few feet backwards. He’s blinking slowly, harshly, trying to make his vision focus again. 

He succeeds, accepting Wade’s outstretched hand, wobbling only a little as he gets on two feet.

He rubs the back of his head, glad to find that there’s no blood or swelling that he can feel through the mask, just a massive migraine for later.

Why does he suck so bad today?

”...y, are you sure you don’t want to sit this one out? I can handle Turdmaker over here just fine,” His hand is warm and reassuring where it lays on his bicep, way too similar to the way Lance does it-

“‘m fine,” he says, cutting off his own thoughts. 

Wade’s broad shoulders slump for a fraction of a millisecond, but then they’re back up, high and tensed to fight.

”Just- don’t exert yourself, okay?” Is... is that Wade? Why is Wade being so nice? “I don’t want you getting any more hurt than you have t-“

Wade pulls out his sword in such a fast motion, Keith almost doesn’t see it. It’s whipped in front of him, blocking a knife that was aiming straight for his heart.

Why didn’t he sense it?

Wade looks at him, probably thinking about something, then sheaths his sword and pulls out a gun. “Stay here.”

”What- no, Wade-“

But Wade is already gone, firing bullets at Taskmaster, who seems to have panicked and is just throwing knives at him. He’s making a bunch of witty remarks, throwing some taunts, but the world is starting to get fuzzy around the edges and he can’t hear properly-

He huffs, slinging a web to the fire escape on the building beside Wade and Taskmaster.

He can help.

He stumbles when he hits the metal, not having enough balance to land in a crouch like he usually does. 

He shoots some webs at Taskmaster, packed into little balls so they hit harder and go faster, aiming for his hands and feet. One lands on his right foot, sending him falling backwards, while the other three hit the ground beside him.

What the-?

”Spidey- c’mon! I told you to stay over there!” Wade yells, stamping his foot in such a ridiculous manner he thinks he’s dealing with a ten year old.

In all honesty, he very well could be.

Keith ignores him, rolling his eyes, as he prepares another round of webs.

When Taskmaster gets back up, Keith is already shooting them, careful to keep his vision straight and not accidentally hit Wade.

He dodges all of them, only getting nicked by Wade’s sword.

Taskmaster sends a kick to Wade’s stomach, which he dodges easily, flicking his hand towards Keith and sending something... black, he thinks, his vision is still a bit wonky, towards him.

He squints his eyes, trying to focus on the thing but he can’t- why is the adrenaline not dulling down the damn pain-

“Spidey, look out!”

He jumps out of the way last second, the black square hitting the wall behind him and sending sparks of lightning into the bricks.

“Spidey!”

He’d been too caught up staring in shock at the little black square that held so much lightning, he hadn’t noticed that Taskmaster had sent four more of those little squares at him.

He shot a web to a building opposing him- Hunk’s apartment building, whoops, pulling himself towards it and, hopefully, away from the little electrifiers.

The web is getting shorter, and the building is getting closer, which means he’s close, so close, almost halfway there, away from those hellish gadgets-

Until he’s not anymore, lying on the ground, writhing in pain as electricity shoots through his body. Every nerve, every cell of blood, every muscle is alight with a pain Keith hasn’t felt before; Not even when he was fighting Electro. It’s like he’s burning, yet, at the same time, he’s freezing cold.

He can’t explain it.

It’s all coming from his thigh, maybe even the string he was holding, too, but he can’t tell because all of him is burning- or- or freezing and it hurts, _it hurts so damned much-_

Then it all screeches to an abrupt halt, leaving Keith gasping and twitching, trying to regain his senses as the pain slowly fades out of his system, adrenaline leaving him like a slap to the face.

“-th! Keith, can you h...” Wade’s face appears above him, eye torn open with a jagged slash. There’s still blood dripping down his face, but the cut is in the process of healing. His eyes, well, eye, is the same shade of ocean blue Lance’s is. “...e?”

He coughs, bringing up a shaky arm to push himself up. 

“Hey, hey, no, K- Spidey, it’s fine, stay laying down,” Wade lightly pushes on his shoulder, but Keith’s still sapped of energy and falls to the ground with a quiet grunt. “I took him down, you’ve got a few minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D or the cops come,” Wade places his hand on Keith’s cheek, covered by the mask, in a similar way Lance would. “Or Hydra...”

”T’s go,” Keith mumbles, taking a deep breath before attempting to get up.

Attempting.

Wade manages to catch him before he falls back down, an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand around his forearm.

”Keith- hey, I told you-“

”How d’you know m’ name?” Keith asks, voice slurring as he stumbles forwards a few steps. Wade grabs his arm and puts it over his own shoulders, then wraps an arm around his waist with a tight grip on Keith’s wrist.

”Lucky guess,” Wade offers, turning down a familiar street. Weird. 

Keith, too tired and in pain to second guess it, accepts the fact that, yes, it was a lucky guess, and not that Wade could know his identity. 

“Hunk!” Wade calls, and Keith startles, stumbling forwards and almost falling. The only thing that keeps him from falling is Wade, and he stares at him with wide eyes, even if Wade can’t see it.

How does he know Hunk?

“He’s my tech guy,” Wade says casually, as if he’s reading Keith’s mind, stopping in front of a door that reads 779 A. He knocks, letting go of Keith’s wrist for a split second, then Keith is falling forwards, unable to keep himself up.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up (weird, he doesn't remember falling asleep), he's laying on something comfortable, something warm and thick covering him from past his feet up to his chin, and a warm... something is on his forehead, brushing away strands of hair.

He sighs contently, sleep still pulling at his strings, leaning into the touch.

Then the sleep pulls a little too hard, and the darkness is settling around him again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next time he opens his eyes- or wakes up, he's not sure- he's in a dark room, and the hand that was on his forehead earlier is gone, along with the person. 

He sits up, arms placed behind him as he pushes himself up. 

He gets half way before he falls back down with a groan, feeling his arms shake with exertion.

The warm and thick thing- a comforter, he realizes- has fallen to his waist, pooling around him and making him look tiny in comparison. It's black with little green alien heads on it, with fur on the inside. He's being propped up with a multitude of pillows, too many to count, of different kinds and sizes.

He sighs, rubbing his hands up and down his covered-

No.

They're not covered.

He raises his hands to his face, feeling soft skin, not the rough, stretchy spandex of his mask, or the webbing-like material he used for his eyes.

That means- that means Wade knows his identity-

The door creaks open softly, unlike Keith's breathing, letting in a sliver of light from the hallway. Keith tenses, fingers tightening into the soft sheets below him. The shirt he's wearing reveals his pale skin and a jagged scar (A guy he fought a while ago had managed to drag their sword across his side- Thace, he thinks- and had nursed him back to health when his buddies weren't looking. It had confused Keith, but he's still eternally grateful for that guy. If he hadn't've done that, Keith would've died), but it doesn't really matter because this person could be here to kill him and he can't even sit up without exerting himself-

"Keith?" The light flicks on, forcing Keith to squeeze his eyes shut in favour of going blind, throwing up an arm to cover his face. "Ah- sorry! I- yeah. Sorry," they- no, Lance, Lance is safe- says, dimming the lights. Keith blinks a few times, trying to readjust into the new light, turning his head so he can watch Lance's blurry form walk over to him. The mattress dips as he sits down by Keith's waist, resting a warm hand over his forehead. "How you feeling?"

He wants to lie- say he's fine, no need to worry about him, all that jazz, but it's Lance, and Lance can see through him like he's made of glass. "Feels like I was run over by a reindeer," Keith jokes, turning his head so Lance’s hand is cupping his cheek instead. “What happened?”

”What do you remember?” Lance asks, rubbing a spot beneath Keith’s eye that he knows Keith likes.

”I...” He trails off in thought, trying to gather words to explain what happened that he could remember. “It was Taskmaster, and- Deadpool was fighting him, but I didn’t know that, so I came to help, and then- I- there was these taser things? I don’t know, but he got me with one... no, two of those,” he watches Lance’s face darkens as he gets into more detail. “And the Deadpool was bringing me to Hunk’s- Are we at Hunk’s place? Did he call you?”

Lance nods, giving his cheek a little reassuring pat before he takes it off. “Yeah. ‘pparently, you passed out right as he got here. Gave you to Hunk and left to deal with Taskmaster.”

Keith nods. 

“He didn’t see who you were, don’t worry,” Lance grins, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Feel better, alright? Get some rest, eat some food. I’ll bring some up in a few minutes, but I have a shift I can’t get out of, so I won’t be here.”

Keith frowns, trying to sit up. He fails. Drastically.

”Sorry, baby,” Lance smiles apologetically, tangling his fingers in his hair as he leans down to kiss Keith. “I’ll call you on my break. Love you,” Lance gets off the bed, slowly bringing his hand out of Keith’s hair. He grabs a set of key’s from his pocket and stops by the door. “Lights on or off?”

”Off, please,” Keith calls back. Lance smiles, again, turning off the lights fully and opening the door. He slips out, sending him a kiss.

Settling back in the cushions, he closes his eyes in thought.

Lance had the same scar- healing, in fact- across his eye that Wade had after their battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> SO  
> I REALLY LIKE THIS  
> I PLAN IN MAKING THIS A SERIES- IT MIGHT TAKE A LONG WHILE, BUT *shrugs*  
> AIGHT, SO  
> COMMENTS/FEEDBACK/WHATEVER IS SUPER APPRECIATED, IT HELPS ME WRITE BETTER AND FASTER  
> i seriously plan on making this a series watch me do it mami -looks at grace- you’ll be proud—  
> if this becomes a series,, it’ll be up in this month or next year, tops  
> once again feedback is greatly appreciated !! (kudos is too,, but,, ou don’t have to,,,) (too? i’m bad at wording.)


End file.
